148940-feedback-game-update-14-january-2016
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- and this: ShredSwapped positions with Overwhelming Presence.It's the Warrior Armour Shred bit from further down. | |} ---- ---- I don't think they have any plans of changing the gladiator superb rune crafting bags lol they do drop fragments just not as many as the ones that you get with glory. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Through all the doom and gloom lately, this makes me SO HAPPY! I can now happily PvP on all my 50 alts and gun for those purty costumes. :3 Gonna have to check if they snuck in the menu button fix when I get home... some day... I will be able to access my menus again... Edited January 14, 2016 by Naunet | |} ---- Is this the intended skin for the new warrior greatsword? Serious question, as i saw the costume was wrong, just making sure. http://i.imgur.com/WAX7JgS.png | |} ---- I'm not familiar to much with engineer, but isn't this a pvp nerf, especially for their tank spec (which was needed)? | |} ---- Hope its not. Thats an old skin | |} ---- So, you've fixed achievements, did you fix the rating that was already received? You now implemented the quest which was a great idea before everyone got the costumes. Now it doesn't matter who did what or does what, since people can now just BG for the cosmetic gear instead of arena, it'll just take longer. Everyone wants warplots but no one actually does them, or more than one; I know, I tried with Decake for months. We waited 10-15min for a match prior to adding MORE time to pre-mades and now we're going to continue to wait? This news sounded great before everyone and their mom glitched out their rating to already get costumes, it sounds more and more like we should all abuse everything while it's there because no one fixes any of it and we're all expected to just carry on. Edit: Oh and are the bots fixed yet? Edited January 14, 2016 by Scarling | |} ---- It's also the size of a toothpick on a human.. | |} ---- One does not simply "fix" bots. | |} ---- Yes, one does simply fix bots. By giving people no reason to use a bot because they gain no reward for the risk they're taking by running bots, you kill all bots. It's very, very simple to kill bots, actually. Edited January 14, 2016 by Seztren | |} ---- ---- I'm a bit torn with this because, yeah, the bot problem is fairly ridicolous and I guess Carbine doesn't know how to detect bots whose only nuance in their programming is spamming the builder at targets over and over again. On the other hand, this solution also kills the incentive for any legitimate players who don't have enough gear yet to be competitive. Right now they can crash their head against the brick wall until they can actually survive/kill top geared players, because the rewards aren't so terrible even if all you did was participate This wouldn't be a problem if PVP wasn't gear based but, oh well, it is. For some reason. | |} ---- ---- ---- nah this is hilarious i knew as soon as they posted this 'potential' fix months ago, and every single person said the PDU changes were terrible and not even that helpful/needed for pvp- the fact that crbn didn't comment further was their way of saying "it's happening, screw you. screw tanks. screw pve. screw engineers." | |} ---- How is this a bad change? Good engi's will still pop PDU along with some extra IA. In terms of the patch overall. Actual content: 0/10 Edited January 15, 2016 by H3rboss | |} ---- ---- wot? | |} ---- pvp.... haahhahahaha.... yes lets nerf engi tanks so the bots wont stop playing. balancing a class for pvp is the biggest joke of this patch but it shows how slow carbine is. 3 month ago where people still cared about pvp tank engis were a problem and these nerfs (which influence pve in alot of encounters) is the result of that i think its too late at this point. carbine seems to understaffed and no knowledge of the lategame since they dont play it on their free time. there are no free points to skill IA + the CD of OV (i think OV now gives IA) is too high to be reliable. also bosses/trash stun/cc at random times. this also limits the design for future encounters where the raid team has to take into accounts that stuns = death for engi tanks if a burst follows shortly after. i think he is referring to the mitigation changes (which in my first impression seem too much, slightly) tps is obv absurd now. | |} ---- ---- They can complete objectives, deal damage, and get assists. Protips: Make assists count for exactly the same as Kills do. Then people aren't fighting over kills and people who get lots of assists like Healers and undergeared DPS can still do well. More Protips: You can still get tons of kills and do pretty well in Blue gear. I know this from experience. Wildstar is skill-based enough that a geared player that's just bad can easily be wrecked by somebody in Blues that knows how to play the game. | |} ---- ---- ---- It's pretty pathetic when it would LITERALLY take ONE Carbine employee to actually login and do some PVP to see the bots and disable their accounts. | |} ---- You must be exaggerating. Apart from Bay of Betrayal, I just couldn't believe a group, any group, couldn't complete an adventure.... They could literally just follow you, autoattack and profit. | |} ---- You're probably used to doing adventures with people in at the very least dungeon gear or more. Try doing an adventure in the gear they're intended for and they might actually pose some challenge. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----